Photoreactive substarate analogues for prenyltransferase (farnesyl pyorphosphate synthetase) will be prepared. These analogues will be used to derivatize the catalytic site of the protein. The primary sequence of the enzyme will be determined and the portion of the protein involved in substrate binding and catalysis identified.